Prince Charming
by pinkgallaghergirl619
Summary: I've never been the type of girl who needs saving. I can take care of myself. But, it's always nice to have your own prince. A one shot. Disclaimed.


**Hey people! I just got hit with inspiration! Well, actually, I got this idea a few days ago, but I never found the time to actually turn it into a story.**

**So anyways, a number of you guys asked for me to continue "Rereading", so I'll **_**try, **_**but no promises. It really was supposed to be just a one shot, so I can't really think of what happens next. But I will try!**

**I hope you enjoy this new one.**

_I've never been the type of girl who needs saving._

I grunted as I took a kick to the stomach, but I didn't back down. There were men dressed in black, surrounding me. The wind blew my shirt away from my skin, were it was stuck, even though the nights of Germany were cool. My mission from the CIA was to take down a small rebelling terrorist group, and I just snuck into their main meeting place. The terrorist group was still small, made up of probably no more than thirty people, so their main meeting place was a small building on a hill, at the edge of a city.

_I can take care of myself._

I've already knocked out or killed about ten people, and there were about a dozen still standing. I had a couple injuries, but I kept fighting.

I round kicked and man to my right in the face, and he fell, unconscious. A man pulled out a gun and shot me, but he missed and shot me in the ankle. I winced, but I grabbed his arm, and twisted it to a _very _painful angle. As he yelled out, I grabbed the gun and shot him dead, and used it to keep shooting at people until it ran out of bullets.

_I wasn't the usual damsel in distress, the princess that needed saving._

There were still a number of men standing. I crouched down and swung my leg out to trip the nearest person. A man snuck up behind me and pinned my arms behind my back, but I threw my weight against him and kicked a man in front of me. Hard. Then I spun around and socked the guy in the face. Three more down, four more to go.

_I never needed a knight in shining armor, a hero to swoop in and save the day._

Then, someone slugged me in me ribcage, and I heard it crack. I groaned as the pain shot through me. You know, spies can feel pain, too.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl. Need some help?" I heard a voice say. I could already guess who it was.

"Ugg. No." I replied at Zach, who, did I mention, was not doing _anything_ while I had a broken rib, and there were _terrorists attacking me!_

"Come on, I know you need my help." He smirked as he finally decided that it was time to do something, and punched the guy who broke my ribcage, and threw him at two other people, knocking them all out.

"Whatever." I grunted.

_I could take care of the bad guys myself._

I finished off the last guy with the poisonous dart I forgot I was carrying.

"Come on, let's go." I said as I threw a timed bomb behind me, grabbed his hand, and jumped out of the window.

It was only a three story fall down, so I just tucked and rolled to break my fall. Also, I fell on top of Zach. That also helped.

"Ow, Gallagher Girl. I am not a cushion, you know."

"Sorry. Get up!" I said; because the bomb was gonna go off in ten seconds.

We ran away from the building. When we were a safe distance away, I turned around, and watched it blow up.

I found Zach looking at me, so I said "What?"

"Come on," He said, leading me away, putting my arm around his shoulder, keeping a hand on my hand, and supporting me with his other arm around my waist.

Oh, right. I had a bullet in my foot and broken ribs.

"Let's get you patched up." He said, kissing my hair.

"Thanks." I replied, grateful.

_But, it's always nice to get your own prince. And I've got mine. Zach was my Prince Charming, my knight in shining armor. His armor was just a bit tarnished. _

**Hey! I hope you like it! That was pretty short. I'm kinda unsure about this one, so, tell me what you think of it!**

**Shout outs to:**

**Everyone that has reviewed my stories; I'm incredibly grateful for every one of them! **

**My favorite authors: Sweetlylethal, Maryclumbsy, SpanishGallagherGirl, and Voilets-are-Voilet (Love the new name BTW!). They're really cool people, and I highly recommend their stories!**

**My sister: ClassifiedZammieLuvr; I don't even know why I keep shouting out to you, sis. I see you every day. But, whatever. Check out her story, "Planning the Final". **

**Also, please check out my other stories: "I'll Be Okay", "A Perfect Gift", "Bigger Things", and "Rereading". I hope you like them too!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**AND PLEASE REVIEW, CUZ IT WOULD MAKE ME AS HAPPY AS A UNICORN!**


End file.
